What it truly means
by DLazyMan
Summary: As long as she could remember, people will always recognized her as a member of the Uchiha Clan, but why is it that she s the only one in the village by blood? where is her father and the rest of the Uchihas? (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Naruto.**

 **Hi, guys. This is my first time posting in this fandom and I don`t really know much about Naruto so I hope you guys can forgive me for the mistakes I am sure to make.(Note: English is not my first language.)**

* * *

She love it, she love the feeling of the cool breeze in the morning. Thats why even if it was Thursday morning she would rise up really early just so she could walk to school in this type of moment. Her mother have ask her once on why she would wake up so early.

Normally she would have told her mother the truth but instead she lied saying that she like to take a walk before going to school. Her mother of course stares at her for a minute as if she remembers someone. Of course she doesn't know that she was thinking of her father.

Her mother giggle thinking that her daughter develops the same liking as her husband.

The real reason for her to lie was just so she could avoid them. She doesn't know why they were looking at her like that. For the longest time she could remember she would often see them glancing at her cautiously as if she was a walking time bomb ready to explode at any moment.

Though she thought nothing of it thinking that they were intimidated by the status of her mother, who was the protégé' of the fifth hokage and is now the village's head medic and her ever elusive father. And sometimes she would hear the drunk veteran shinobis as she pass by them, majority of their talk was about the old days of when they were still active ,she would often eaves drop on their conversation before she starts daydreaming about what adventure she would experience once she become a proud member of the village' shinobi forces.

Then of course she would often hear topics about the mighty clan she is affiliated with, she would swell with pride as they talk about the clan with respect and in awe but curiosity would quickly enter her body as they started talking in fear.

What did her kinsmen do to merit such fear from veteran shinobis? Sure she read books about her mysterious clan; all she know is that her clan is one of the founding clan that founded the village, a clan that is notorious for producing generations of prodigies and elite warriors. But why would they fear a clan that is nowhere to be seen in the village anymore and the fact that the only Uchiha by blood she know of is herself and her mysterious father doesn't really answer her question.

She was the first one to enter the still empty classroom. Sitting in her usual sit, she look up the clock and see there was still a good 15 minutes before other students started piling in. Opening her textbook to review the lessons yesterday about the Nara clan.

After about a minute of looking at the textbook she couldn't contain the excitement that was oozing from her body. After all the time she tried to find more facts about her clan and comes home empty handed, maybe this time she would finally get the answer she yearn to find.

That's why she love today's lesson. It's about her clan and the fact her teacher is in the same batch as her parents is a plus.  
She glance at the door as it slid open revealing a tired looking Nara.

"Good morning, Shikadai. You seem earlier than usual?" She say as she watch the young boy seat behind her with a tired and sleepy expression on his face.

"Well you would be too if your mother forcibly pulls you out your bed in an ungodly hour." Shikadai reply between yawn before mumbling something about troublesome mothers and school.

Awkward silence soon follows as soon as he stops mumbling. "So... did you enjoy the topic about your clan yesterday?" She internally smacks herself as she realized how awful that was. Sometimes she wonder where she inherit the skills she have when it comes to socializing.

Shikadai shrugs before resting his head on the table."Not really I already know most about it so it wasn't really catching my interest."

"Well maybe today's lesson would be interesting." He said looking up and smirking at the Uchiha heiress. "After all it's about your clan."

She smiles at him, excitement and anticipation flowing back inside her. "Yeah maybe it will." She said before looking back ahead as she watch her other classmates started to pile in.

Shikadai watch Sarada as she look at the student with mild interest. He grins knowing how much the Uchiha wanted to know more about her clan, now this time she might finally get her answer.

Another 5 minutes later and Shino Aburame was now behind the podium watching his students took out the required textbook. His eyes landed on the young Uchiha who has already taken out her textbook and was waiting patiently for him to begin.

Satisfied that they are now all prepared for the lesson, he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Now before we start our lesson today, I am going to ask some few questions." Students groan as he said that.

Sarada even if today's lesson was about her rumored mighty clan couldn't hold back a groan.

"Alright then first question." Shino said ignoring his class protest.

Groaning in frustration, Sarada was now lying in her bed glaring at the white ceiling of her room. She thought maybe today she would find out more about her clan and her father in the process but all she heard from the lesson was facts that she already know.

She couldn't help but wonder, for a clan that is reputed as one the most powerful clan in the village alongside the Senjus there seemed to be few records containing the Uchihas.

She starts to replay the events that happen earlier in class. _"The Uchiha clan resides in the far end of the village."_ Her sensei's word repeated inside her mind.

"That's it!" She exclaimed happily as she sits up before facing her window. Her smile widens as she that it was still early. "I could comeback before mama comes home." She said before bolting up and running downstairs. 'Maybe today's lesson isn't a waste of time after all.' She thought.

After 15 minutes of walking towards her destination she finally arrived at the location of where her sensei said was the place of the Uchiha's. Her excitement from earlier vanish as she realized she was standing on a middle of a small forest.

She scans the area and noted that the place seems to be untouched. She looks back and see that was a bit far from civilization. She was about to go back home defeated and empty handed when she notice a large rock in the distance inside the small forest.

In the back of her mind the voice of her mother warning her not to go to places she isn't suppose to go but for some unknown reason to her the forest itself seems to be welcoming her as if it finally see an old friend.

Disregarding her mother's warning and allowing her curiosity to take control. Each step she took her body started to feel at peace. She looks around and notice the trees seems to boast a lot of old scars.

For some unknown reason to her she started to feel as if hundreds of eyes are now looking at her but instead of feeling nervous she started to feel calm like she was safe here.

She gasps, eyes twinkling with happiness. Right in front of her was a stone tablet with her Clan's symbol on it. She traces the symbol with her finger in curiosity before she notice a series of symbols that she couldn't understand at the bottom of the crest. Annoyed that she couldn't understand a single word written on it.

Squinting her eyes she tries to read it one more time but was greeted by the same result.

She slump on the ground with her back facing the ancient tablet of the Uchihas. The back of her head then collided with the stone as the spot where she was sitting suddenly sink down.

Wincing in pain, Sarada rub the back of her head before glaring at the stone tablet. Standing with a defeated sigh knowing full well that even her infamous Uchiha glare which her whiskered blonde friend named, is not going to intimidate an inanimate object.

Her brow rose as she sees the spot the ground that sink. She stares at the small hole that replaces the once solid ground.

Adjusting her glasses, Sarada stares at the object that is really out of place. Staring right back at her was a scroll. A very old scroll that doesn't have her clan's crest but those of the Seventh Hokage's extinct clan.

* * *

 **So… What do you guys think? Also I would really appreciate it if you guys can point out the mistakes I made. Anyway thank you guys for taking your time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I am back along with the second one. Thank you guys for taking your time to read my story, I really appreciate it and also I don`t know much about Naruto so forgive me if I made a mistake.**

 **(NOTE: English is not my primary language so I apologize for any mistake I made. Updates will be slow and inconsistent.)**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night especially after finding out about the mysterious scroll. Her mind was too busy to force her to sleep was processing a lot of questions. Why is there a scroll out there? Why does it have an Uzumaki crest when it's in the place where her clan used to reside?

Luckily for the Uchiha princess her brain finally tires itself after so many questions.

On the next day it went on like the usual. She woke up, get ready, have breakfast with her mother, then go to school.

Sarada waited patiently for their teacher to come in all the while a horrible feeling guilt starts to grow inside her. She started to fidget nervously in her sit all the while taking a look at her bag where she carefully hid the scroll.

Unbeknownst to her a pair of gold eyes was staring at her curiously. "Sarada, is something the matter?" Sarada looks at where the voice came from.

Looking at her with a worried expression. Mitsuki sits beside her where, Chochou usually sits in.

"Everything is fine, Mitsuki but thanks for asking." Sarada said trying to sound like she usually does.

Raising a brow at the pale boy as he chuckles besides her."Is there something funny about what I said?"

"No none at all, it's just that this is the first time I see you get all nervous about something."

"Being nervous is normal you know?"

"Yeah for normal people that is." Earning a glare from the heiress.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"It's just that from what I heard from my father, the Uchihas are usually relaxed and collective."

Her classmate's word spiked up her interest in a matter of seconds."How much does he knows about the Uchihas, Mitsuki?" Sarada said leaning in excitedly as she asks the question. She blushes as she notice how close their face was.

Mitsuki on the other hand remained frozen on his sit, still processing on why his heart starts to beat faster than normal.

'Shanaroo! Why did I do that? He'll probably think I am wierd now.' Sarada mentally scolds herself as she leans away and looks at the other direction, away from the pale boy's gaze.

Unknown between the two a chubby, brown Akamichi girl who had just enter the classroom a minute ago was smiling with pride as she see her best friend's interaction with the pale boy.

'Sarada you liar you said you only have interest on studying than dating but here you are blushing you pretty face off for Mitsuki.' Chochou mentally said as she approaches the two. "Oi, off my sit." She demanded as she taps the pale boy on the shoulder.

Mitsuki stands up and started walking back to his sit beside the blonde Uzumaki who was busy preparing something under their desk.

Chochou sits down on her sit as she watches Mitsuki sits down with a confuse look on his face, she then turn her head to the raven haired girl who was deep in thought.

Sarada was deep in thought at what Mitsuki said earlier. Her train of thought was stop to halt when Chochou's voice reach her ear.

She gave the Akamichi a curious look as the latter was frowning at her. "What's up with you? I was trying to get your attention for a while now but you're physically not here." Sarada was about to tell her why but she was cut off by the Akamichi. "Don't sweat it Sarada I understand, after all this is good. So don't worry about a thing I'll help you and Mitsuki." Chochou said as she rummages her bag for a bag of chips.

Sarada brightens up at Chochou's word. She gives her best friend a grateful smile."Thank you Chochou, I really appreciate your help." Sarada said hugging her best friend.

Chochou hug her back."Yeah yeah but seriously Sarada you have one weird taste you know."

Sarada broke the hug and looks at her friend with a questioning look."What?"

Minutes later and the continuation of yesterday's lesson starts to roll again. "Ok class today we'll be discussing about the members of the Uchiha clan." Shino said as he gathers a pile of books under his desks.

After handing each students the required book, Shino instructed the class on which page they should open to.

"Now first of we-" Shino started but was cut off by a student.

"Sensei, why do we need to learn this stuff?" A random student ask earning a murmur of agreement from some of the others and earning a glare from Uchiha heiress.

"Is there something wrong about the topic?" Shino asks.

"No sensei its nothing like that it's just that aren't we here to learn on how to become a shinobi? And not some things about the past."

Shino nods in understanding while glancing at Sarada who was glaring at her classmate. "It is true you kids are here to learn on how to be a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village but please understand that it is necessary to learn about history and facts about the shinobi world because being aware of things will save your life."

He glances back at Sarada whose glare lessens a bit.

"Now that is out of the way let us continue with our lesson. Now class who would like to read the first one?"

"Yes, Sarada please go ahead."

Sarada stands up as she holds the book in front of her. She looks at the image that was above a long line of texts. "Uchiha Fugaku." She started.

"Uchiha Fugaku was the leader of the Uchiha clan..." wait didn't mama say that papa is the current head. "Umm Shino sensei?"

"Yes?"

"My mama said that papa is the current head of the clan... am I." Sarada asks.

"Related to Uchiha Fugaku?" Earning a nod from the girl. "He's actually your grandfather."

Sarada's eye widen before looking back at the image in awe. 'So this is my grandpa?' Sarada thought.

After reading the texts about her grandfather, Sarada sits down as she listen to her classmate who was now reading the texts about her grandmother. But when she hears the name Uchiha Itachi. She was shock for she didn't know that she have an uncle, as she listen and read the texts about her uncle she was awestruck at the feats that he did at such a young age.

"Damn, Sarada your family is full of badass shinobi." Chochou whisper to her. Sarada could only nod in agreement as her eyes never left the book. Unknown to her a certain pale boy was smirking at her while a blonde whiskered boy was looking at her in awe and jealousy.

School has ended and only a few students were now left inside the classroom. Sarada was patiently waiting for Chochou to finish packing up.

"Sarada can we talk for a minute if you don't mind." Sarada and Chochou look up their sit and look at Mitsuki.

"Sure what's up, Mitsuki?" Sarada asks.

Mitsuki look at Chochou before looking back the Uchiha."Alone if you don't mind." Sarada looks at Chochou.

Chochou nonchalantly waved at them as she starts to open another bag chips. "Go on you two." She said before lightly shoving Sarada.

"I'll be back, Chochou." Sarada said as she stands up and follows Mitsuki towards the corner of the room.

Chochou watches the two with a knowing look. 'You go girl!' Chochou thought.

At the corner Mitsuki and Sarada are currently huddled in a corner. "Look Sarada I notice err... well... everyone notice that you really want to know more about your clan." Sarada nods.

"I can help you find out more about them if you want." Sarada beams at what she was hearing. After all those time that she was seeking for an answer and here he was willing to help her.

"I didn't know he was that good of a talker." Chochou said to herself as she watches Sarada and Mitsuki.

"Are you kidding me of course I do!" Sarada exclaimed excitedly forgetting that they were supposed to be talking quietly.

'Woah woah! What the hell!? 'Of course I do!?' What... they couldn't be...' Chochou thought with wide eyes.

"Ok that's enough you two!" Chochou stomps towards them. "Whatever you two are planning it needs to stop." Chochou said as she separates the two.

"What do you mean, Chochou I thought you would help me?" Sarada asks.

"Yeah of course I'd help you! But th-this is something only adults can do!"

"Adults?" Sarada and Mitsuki said at the same time.

"Sarada you can't be serious right? Tell me you're joking!?"

"Of course I am serious, Chochou you know that I really want this to happen."

Chochou's jaw drop at her best friend's words. She couldn't believe it. Earlier she just found out about Sarada having a thing for Mitsuki and now they are discussing marriage!?. Chochou's brain couldn't handle it.

The two watches the Akamichi have a mental breakdown in front of them before fainting. "Chochou!" Sarada exclaimed in worry.

Outside of the Chochou's home. Sarada and Mitsuki watches the door closes in front of them. "What do you think happened to her?" Mitsuki asks as he looks at Sarada.

Sarada shrugs. "Don't know but I hope she's alright." the two then started walking out of the Akamichi compound. "Anyway, Mitsuki how are you going to help me?"

Mitsuki looks at her like she suddenly grown another head. "I'll ask my father of course... he seems to have these things when it comes to the Uchihas." Mitsuki replied giving her a grin that made her skin crawl.

"I wonder why..." Sarada said.

"I'll be seeing you then, Sarada. I'll call you when I got some information from him." Mitsuki said as they exited the compound. Sarada watches him leave."Huh...I've never asks him where he lives." she shrug before going to the direction of her home.

Sarada enters her home after a long trek through konoha."I'm home!" Sarada said as she takes off her sandals. "Welcome home, dear. How was school?" her mother's voice echoes through their house.

"It was fine like always, I really like today's lesson though." She said grinning as she walks through the kitchen and watches her mom work on their dinner. Taking a seat on one the chairs, Sarada contemplates on whether to ask her mother about her relatives from her father's side.

"Oh and why is that?"

"It's about the history of the clans that reside in the village."

"That's nice..."

"About OUR Clan." Sarada said putting an emphasis on the word clan.

"..."

"What happened to them mom?" Sarada asks carefully knowing every time that she asks about the clan her mother just dismiss the question and tries to change the topic. But this time she won't let it happened, this time she got something that she wouldn't be able to stir away from.

"Sarada you can clean up first, sweetie."

"Mom..."

"And I made your favorite dish today, I am sure you'll love it." Her mother said cheerfully."

"Mom!" Sarada exclaimed anger seeping out of her body.

Sakura was startled when she heard a loud bang from behind her, normally at the sound like that she would have already gone into a defensive stance but knowing that it was her daughter she just dismiss her instinct.

"Mom, please stop avoiding my questions. I really want to know about them!" the raven haired girl yelled as tears starts to form in the corner of her eyes. "Why do you guys avoid that topic like a damn plague? What is about me knowing about what my family is like?" Rummaging through her bag, the Uchiha heiress slams the book down on the table.

Sakura read the title of the book that her daughter haphazardly thrown on the table. "Uchiha Clan." she murmurs in her breath as she stare at the book with a pale face before looking back at her daughter's tear stricken one's.

"Where did you get this?" The pinkette asks as she took the book and read its content.

"From school... It sucks that I learn more about my clan in school rather than from my own family." Sarada said standing up. "And I even found out that I have an uncle... a Real uncle not like Lord Seventh." she said as anger starts to lace her words.

"Why are you so intent on hiding the truth from me? Am I not worthy enough to know about my own family!?"

"It's not that you're worthy, Sarada it's just that..."

"Just what? That I am not really an Uchiha and doesn't need to know the truth!?"

"Sarada what are you talking about? Of course you're an Uchiha! you're the first Uchiha born after the massa-" Sakura said as frustration starts to rears it ugly head, she slaps her hands to her mouth and mentally curses herself for almost blurting out the part that her and Sasuke's promises to each other to tell their daughter at the right time.

Sarada's anger vanishes for a moment as she sees her mother's action. She was about to ask what's wrong but was cut off when her mother turns her back to her. "Sarada... please go to your room, we'll talk about this some other time."

Still angry and frustrated, Sarada grab the book from her mother before bolting towards her room.

She slams her door closed in frustration before plopping down on her bed. sighing heavily the Uchiha heiress look at the ceiling guiltily, she didn't want to be angry at her mother, she loves her mother it's just that it frustrates her to no end as she feels that everyone is hiding something behind her back.

"Well at least I got this..." Sarada said as she turn on the light and open the book. She reread the text about her uncle. Even after the first time she read the description about her uncle it never seize to amaze at the feats that her uncle had done in such a young age. "Wait... I didn't notice you before."Sarada said to herself as she squints her eyes at the letters. "Hatake Kakashi..."

"Lord Sixth?" Sarada gasps.

Meanwhile downstairs, Sakura was now sitting on a chair and rubbing her temples."It`s because you're an Uchiha by blood… that`s why we don`t want you to know." She murmurs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys I am back with another chapter.**

 **Thank you guys for taking your time to read this story like always I really appreciate it.**

 **MawVax – Ahaha thanks I am glad you find it cool ^^.**

 **(Note: English is not my primary language. I don`t know much about Naruto so I really appreciate if you could tell me I did something wrong.) I DON`T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

The life in konoha starts to begin again as people comes out of their homes to start today`s work. People start to mill towards their respected destination, and a particular girl was swerving through the masses with a purpose. Looking in different direction, Sarada could be found through the busy market place of the village, but she wasn`t here to shop for ninja tools or girlish accessory which some vendors believed she was looking for.

In truth she wasn`t looking for a ninja tool or some accessory, really she doesn`t understand why some girls in the academy would want to wear them if they know they were studying to become future shinobis that the village could rely on in the future. Shaking her head before giving the vendor a sheepish smile, Sarada strolls off once more but this time with a bit more haste in her steps.

After hours of searching around the village for a silver haired shinobi, Sarada was now impatiently drumming her fingers on a wooden table at a small dango shop. A frown marred the girl`s face as she throws an irritated glare at the innocent dangos that was facing her. "Seriously, how hard is it to find a former hokage of the village?" She murmurs as she stabs the soft dango before propping it in her mouth.

Propping her elbow on the table, Sarada look outside with a yearning look, outside she could see other children around her age with their family. How she wish her family was complete, don`t get her wrong she loves her mother and was really grateful for raising all alone by herself but she wishes she could also feel the love from her father.

Deep in her thought as she imagined what life would be like if her father was sometimes present in their family life or if she was lucky most of the time. Still deep in thought, she didn`t notice the presence of the man she was looking for the past hours.

Startled, she jumps from her sit before looking at the man who casually sat down in front of her without asking for permission. The annoyed look she was about to give the man was halted when she realized who was sitting in front her. The man she was looking for.

Kakashi muse at how the girl reacted for his unexpected self invitation. 'Just like her mother.' He thought to himself. "Lord Sixth!" The Uchiha said bowing from her sit. Kakashi gives a flat stare at the girl which the girl in question didn`t fail to notice.

Glancing around with a faint pink dusting her cheeks. "Err... I mean, Grandpa Kakashi." Sarada said with embarrassment. Kakashi eye`s wrinkle after noting that it was acceptable.

Remembering that she have some questions that she would like to asks him, Sarada quickly rummages through her sling bag looking for the book . Kakashi on the other hand looks at the girl who was busy looking for something in her bag didn`t notice the a fly was planning on conquering her forgotten dango, and of course being the nice guy he is he swats the fly away with such precision that the old 'Kakashi of the sharingan' would be envious.

His action was caught by the raven haired girl as she looks at him with a wierd look asking 'What are you doing?'. Waving his hand in front of him in a dismissive way, Kakashi urge her to continue on what she was doing. "Maah, Just continue on what you were doing."

He stare at the fly who clinging to its life on the table far away from the girl`s food. "Your selfless sacrificed will not be forgotten." Kakashi murmurs to himself. Inside his head he imagine the scenario of the fly actually touching the food, Sarada getting sick because of some new disease because of the fly, Sakura losing her mind, him losing his head or worse... his icha icha paradise. Kakashi shudders at the thought.

He then looks back at the girl, who was now done looking inside her bag and was now looking at her with a questioning look. Sarada didn`t say instead she push the book towards the former hokage of the leaf village.

The silver haired shinobi stares at the book with a look that Sarada can`t understand. "I am guessing you're curious about the Uchiha Clan?" Kakashi asks even though already knowing the girls curiosity about her clan. Looking back at the girl, he stares into her eyes and he could clearly see the girl was pleading for the truth. Mentally debating whether he should avoid the questions but looking back at the past where, Sasuke finally found out about Itachi`s actions, the latter of course went berserk even more after realizing that the beliefs he told himself was wrong thus sending the avenger towards the darkness even more and Itachi being no longer the target of his hatred it was then directed towards the Village.

After minutes of debate, Kakashi gives out a defeated sigh before standing up, noticing the hurt expression of the Uchiha heiress. Sarada clenches her fists under table. Asking herself why does everyone wanted her to be kept in the dark but then she remind herself she shouldn`t have gotten her hopes up.

She was shock after seeing the man she call her grandfather took the book and gives her a smile. Happiness and excitement surges through her body as Kakashi tells her to follow him. Sarada happily walks alongside the former hokage all the while flashing the silver haired man with a warm smile that he couldn`t resist but give her a smile of his own.

Kakashi stops as they finally reach their destination. The old bridge where the old Team 7 always meet for before a mission. It was rebuild after Pein destroyed the village back then. He was grateful for the work force for rebuilding the bridge exactly the way it was, for the memory that was created here meant a lot for him. He lean back on the rail and looks at the Uchiha with an amused expression.

The said girl was looking around the place, curiosity clearly occupying her face. Sarada was taking note of everything around the place before realizing where they were. She looks back at Kakashi who was not examining the cover of the book she showed earlier. "This is the place where the old team 7 used to meet." She said gaining the attention of the former hokage.

He nods before opening the book. Sarada watches patiently as Kakashi read the content of the book. After minutes of reading, Kakashi closes the book before looking back at the girl who was now looking over at the small tree that was planted beside the small bridge.

"What are they like?" Sarada looks at Kakashi the moment she heard the book closed.

Kakashi then crosses his arms over his body before looking up towards the sky with a distant look. "hmm... I am sorry, Sarada." He said as he glance at the girl who`s hands clench around the railing."But I can only tell you about your father and uncle."

Sarada nods before fully turning towards the silver haired hokage. "Who do you want to know first?"

"My dad."

"Sasuke, huh? Well let see... I only met your father when he first started genin." Kakashi ponders for a moment. "For starters... your father was arrogant, rude, and emotionally detached when I first met him." Kakashi glances back at the Uchiha girl looking at her having a frown on her face, telling him that she didn`t know that about her father.

'Mama didn`t told me about this about papa...' Sarada thought missing the amused expression on the silver haired man`s face. She was broken out of her thought when Kakashi started to talk again.

"And from what I read about Sasuke. He`s smart. Top of the class, a natural when it comes to ninja arts. From what I see his feats and looks help create his fan girls." Kakashi said with a chuckle as he said the last part.

"I know that papa is handsome but... fan girls? Really?" Sarada asks in disbelief. Seeing Kakashi`s smile never vanish she could tell he was telling the truth.

"And take a guess who is one Sasuke`s fan girl, Sarada." Kakashi said with a smirk. Sarada ponders on who Kakashi was talking about before realization dawns on her. She stares at Kakashi asking for a confirmation. He smile and Sarada blushes while trying to stifle her laugh.

"You mean, Mama is one of Papa`s fan girl?" Sarada ask can`t wait to tease her mother about it. Minutes have pass before Kakashi continue again as he waited for Sarada to set aside the fact that her mother was once a fan girl of her father.

"Now then about your uncle, ne?" Kakashi asks the giggling Sarada. Sarada nodded signalling that she was over it... for now. "I am guessing that you already know that your uncle Itachi is a prodigy just like your father right?" He asks earning a nod of confirmation from the heiress.

"Your uncle is so much different when I first met him. Unlike Sasuke, your uncle is literally the opposite of the spectrum aside from being emotionally detach but I guess that`s the result when you become an anbu captain at the age of 13." Kakashi said before handing Sarada the book.

Sarada look at Kakashi as he starts to walk away. "Wait! That's it? Nothing else?" She asks. She flinches as she realized how rude she was. Of course she realized that he couldn`t probable know everything about her clan but him being the former hokage, the sensei of her parents and former captain of her uncle gave her hope that he knows much more.

Kakashi looks over her shoulder and see Sarada running after him. He turns around as she was now right behind him. Sighing in defeat, Kakashi rubs the back of his head as he looks at the girl. "Sarada I am sorry, I really am. As much as I want to tell you more about your family I just don`t know that much when it comes to your family. About your clan yes I might answer a few of them but your family in general those are subject only your father can answer."

Sarada was about to give up when she remember another thing she wanted to know about. The scroll. "Umm then can you tell me about this, Grandpa?" She said taking out the scroll from her bag.

Kakashi`s curiosity spike up as he stare at the scroll that was presented by her granddaughter . the scroll itself looks really old but what really caught his attention was the crest that was on the scroll. The crest of one of his other student that hails from an also extinct clan. He gingerly took the scroll from the girl`s hand carefully not to damaged the old manuscript. "Where did you get this?" Sarada flinch at Kakashi`s tone of voice.

Kakashi notice on how he sounds before speaking up again, more softly. "I am sorry. Look Sarada I am just surprise that`s all it not like I am saying you stole it." Kakashi said gesturing at the scroll.

"I didn`t stole it. I found it on clan grounds." Sarada said. Earning a raised brow from Kakashi.

"Which Clan grounds is that?"

"The Uchiha`s." Sarada said simply causing Kakashi to freeze before glancing back at the scroll.

"The Uchiha`s and why does it have your uncle`s crest?"

"I-I don`t know I just found it near the Uchiha tablet."

Kakashi stares at Sarada contemplating whether she was telling the truth or not. But of course this was Sarada he know she`s telling the truth. "I`ll give this to Naruto, you on the other hand Sarada can go do your own thing or whatever you and your generations do." Kakashi said as he starts to turn and go towards the Hokage`s office.

Sarada`s heart drop with a loud thud as she watch in horror as Kakashi starts to turn around with the scroll. The scroll that might give her answers to her questions. Kakashi not expecting this from her was startled when the scroll was snatch away from his hand by the raven haired girl. "Sarada what are you doing? Give me the scroll."

Sarada took a step back as she clutches the scroll like it was her life line; she looks at the approaching Kakashi. Caught off guard Sarada nearly lost her balance as Kakashi body flicker in front of her as he realized that she won`t give the scroll easily. Tugging with all her might, Sarada tries to take away the scroll from the former Hokage`s grip. "Shanaroo!"

Kakashi not wanting to hurt his granddaughter didn't pull with all his strength. "Sarada let go." He ordered sternly as he was clearly getting tired of their tug o war. "Sarada as the Sixth Hokage I order you to let go." Kakashi said. He watches Sarada eases a bit, he of course regretted pulling ranks to those he consider his own kids and grandkids but to his surprise Sarada`s grip tighten around the scroll even more.

Being a veteran shinobi, Kakashi easily sense the chakra that Sarada was unknowingly coating in her hands. If they weren't fighting for the possession of an old manuscript he would have praise her for such chakra control. But before any of them realized the scrolls open with a bright flash and loud booming sound that could be heard.

Kakashi open his eyes while in a fighting stance with a kunai at the ready. Years of battling hone his skills as a shinobi so he was prepared for any surprise attack, his eyes widen in horror for he wasn't prepare for this. Lying on the pavement motionlessly was no other than Sarada.

Quickly kneeling beside the Uchiha, Kakashi check for her pulse and was relief when he felt her pulse still beating strong. Carefully picking up the girl Kakashi`s eye trail down to where the now open scroll was lying. "What the hell happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter 4 guys. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Thank you guys like always for taking your time to read, follow, and putting this in your favorite, I really appreciate it.**

 **Guest- Well you are about to find out in this chapter and probably the next one too ^^.**

 **(Note: I don't know much about Naruto, I would really appreciate it if you guys could point out the mistakes I made. English is not my primary language.)**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

Uchiha Sarada, the sole heiress of the Uchiha clan now stands face to face with her ancestor's most powerful rival. The Uchiha girl breaths are ragged as she stares down her opponent, a shinobi that sports a crest that she only sees from the history books. "Not bad for a little girl." The gruff voice of the shinobi said as he starts to weave hand signs. "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" A sphere made of water starts to surround the ninja before the water starts to head towards the Uchiha in a form of small bullet.

Sarada seeing the attack, she was about to put chakra on her feet to evade the attack but failed due to running out of chakra due to earlier confrontation with her enemy. Seeing that she wouldn't be able to dodge the attack in her current state, she just stands there, closed her eyes resigning to her fate.

Time seems to slow down for the heiress as she waited the piercing and cutting power of the attack. In the back of her mind she could see the image of her mother and her younger self walking towards the academy. _"Mama, Do you think Papa would be proud of me when I become the top of the class like he did?" the little Sarada asks as she looks up to her mother._

 _Sakura looks down towards her precious daughter that painfully looks like her husband, an Uchiha. "Of course he would but why asks me this question, dear? You know we are already proud of you." Sakura said as she kneels in front of her daughter._

 _Sarada flashes Sakura with a bright smile that she couldn't help but smile back. "Then would papa come home when I become the best?" Sarada asks hopefully at her mother. Sakura caught off guard with her question, stares at her daughter before smiling back. "Of course." She said as she stands up as she her daughter bounce on her heels._

 _"Then hurry up, Mama or I would be late for school." Sarada said before she tugs her mother`s arm._

"Mama… Papa… save me…" she murmurs as tears starts to trek down her pale cheeks.

"Don`t worry… Everything will be alright now." A warm voice suddenly reach her ear before she feel a pair of arm wrap around her body. Opening her eyes she was greeted with the face of her father or so she think it was.

"You bastard. Attacking a child, how low can you go, Senju?" The man said as he put down Sarada. Sarada stare at the man who have save her life. The longer she stares at the man the more she can see the resemblance of him of that to her father.

"Well if it isn`t Izuna of the Uchiha Clan." The Senju said as he glares at Izuna. Hearing the man statement, Sarada looks at Izuna`s back and sigh in relief as she see the clan`s crest on his back. "A child she may be, but we all know she would grow up to be the likes of you." He said before throwing multiple shurikens towards the two Uchiha.

"Get behind me." Izuna said, standing in front of the girl. Smirking at the Senjus attack, Izuna retaliated by clashing his shurikens with that of his foe`s. "This war has gotten its toll on you huh?" Izuna mock, pulling out his katana.

The Senju glare at Uchiha even more before retreating back towards the Senju`s settlement. Seeing that the danger was now gone, he then turn his attention towards the girl. "Who are you?" Izuna asks. "And don`t even think about lying to me child." Sarada stares in awe as she was face to face with her clan`s mighty kekkei genkai.

"I-Iam Uchiha Sarada." Izuna gives her a skeptical look.

"Uchiha… I`ve never seen you before." She heard him mutter before she realized too late what was happening, she mentally curses herself as she feels the earth beneath her starts to sway, the sky spinning at break neck speed.

'How could I be so careless?' She mentally scolds herself as her vision starts too darkened.

Opening her eyes, Sarada is greeted by total darkness. She looks around to see if there was a source of light but nothing, only a void of nothingness was there for her to see. For some unknown reason to her, the temperature around her seems to fall rapidly.

Her hands fly towards her neck as her oxygen starts to escape her lungs. Her visions starts to darkened, legs wobbles as a cold wind rush past through her.

Bolting upright, gasping for air refilling her lungs with the much needed oxygen. As her visions starts to clear she notice that she was floating in a dark void. She looks around the place and sees that the darkness stretches beyond her sight.

Confuse and scared Sarada starts to call through the void for help but no voice was heard beside from hers and the sound of liquid dripping. Her ears are hammered harshly as the sound starts from soft drops towards as loud as thunder. Covering her ear, she starts to scream in pain.

It got louder and louder, she started to think it would never end but as if a miracle happened the sound vanishes and was replace by a deafening silence. Minutes have past and the only thing that was with her throughout the entire time was silence. "You seem to be having trouble there, child." A deep ominous voice echoes through the silent void.

Startled, Sarada looks around the place for the source but find nothing. She was about to ask what was happening but before she could utter a single word, Sarada then feels as if someone was looking at her. Her eyes widen when she looks up and see a giant pair of eyes with sharingan activated. Not even having the chance to scream, she was then suck into the iris of the eyes before everything went dark.

Opening her eyes, Sarada find herself lying on a futon with cold sweat running down her body. Sitting up she felt her vision sway before refocusing back to normal. Scanning the room she noted that she was lying in a dimly lit quarter with a single window that was welcoming the night air.

"You have the Clan`s crest…" A deep rumble sounded making Sarada frantically look around the room before her eyes settle on the dark corner of the room. Through the shadows, she could feel the air of superiority and leadership surrounding the man from within the shadow. "The looks are perfect… to perfect, yet neither a single member of the Uchiha doesn't recognize you." Sarada felt her blood run cold as she see the man steps out of the shadow. "And when I tried to find out where you were from, I couldn't." Sarada watches in fear and awe as she realized who was talking to her.

Stepping out of the shadows, the man`s feature was then revealed to the heiress, fair skin, long spiky black hair that reaches his waist, a black high collared shirt, and the standard Uchiha armor with the crest on its back. "Entering your mind with my sharingan to see your memory was easy but I was only able to see your memory of waking up in the middle of the forest before being spotted by a Senju." The man stated as he activates his sharingan."I couldn't see beyond that, it's as if a powerful jutsu was blocking Me." the man said as he walks towards the girl.

Reaching the girl, the man then calmly sits in front of her. "And do you know what I see when I was traversing through your memory?" Sarada didn't answer to terrified to even utter a single word. The man of course didn't wait for her to reply. "A Mangekyou sharingan was staring back at me."

"After that I came to a conclusion that it was your sharingan or you are related to someone who posses those powerful eyes." The man said with a smirk as he the terrified face of the child. "You will be staying here at the clan`s settlement for it is dangerous for you to go out especially when you claimed that you are an Uchiha." The man said cooly as he stands up and starts to walk towards the door. Opening the door the man steps through before looking behind his shoulder. "If you try to escape you will be hunted down." The man said before smiling. "So don`t try doing things that would force us to kill you." He said before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Sarada could only stare at the door with a pale face. 'I just came face to face with Uchiha Madara.' She thought.


	5. Announcment

Hi guys, I am sorry but this isn't a new chapter. I am replacing this one, because I am having a hard time progressing the story since she was still an academy student. I couldn't come up with anything because of that so... yeah sorry.

 **Golden Ruby** is the name of the fic that would replace this one, and I would really appreciate it if you guys could check it out. Again I apologized to those who put this one in their favorites and follows.


End file.
